At the Harem
by Cedlurcer
Summary: The original, unedited version of You are all I need. After another frustrating setback, the Ottoman Empire desires to unwind with the pleasurable company of his newest harem girl. But when a lowly servant also catches his eye, he decides a little indulgence never hurt anyone. Threesome.
1. Act 1

**Let me clarify this a little. I wrote this story in 2012 on a now old and decrepit Gaia Online forum board.**

**It was written as a template to base my roleplaying potential off of in the community when there were**

**more active users who preferred literate text. A few months later I would use the skeleton of this story**

**as a trade on deviantArt to a good friend of mine. The major changes were completely removing Hungary**

**as well as most of the intermission dialogue scenes such as the Turkish nobles. While it did receive positive**

**feedback, I always favored the original story over the edited version. So after two years of it gathering dust**

**I decided to finally pick it up from fading into nothingness and uploading it here to showcase the hours of dedication**

**and frustration I put into it as I typed it out on my grandparent's slow, ancient desktop so long ago. **

**This is the completely raw and unaltered copy. Enjoy!**

The golden Mediterranean sun glimmered off the exquisite walls of the oriental palace,  
the heat of the day remaining where it belonged in the outdoors as the interior  
of the Ottoman home remained at the usual warm but blissfully comfortable temperature  
of which its residence by now were used to. The sun still shone brightly, its rays visible  
through the glazed windows of the palace baths, the yellow beams reflecting peacefully  
off the crystal clear waters filling the shallow pool in the very center of the lush and highly  
ornamented room. It was here in this pool where two young women stood bathing, or rather  
one washing the other as she wriggled and squirmed. The one being washed and not enjoying  
one minute of it was a beautiful yet feisty Hungarian named Elizabeta.  
The teenaged girl had lived the life of a strong and calculating nomad as a child,  
riding her horse all across her homeland and perfecting her skill with the bow and arrow.  
She had always believed she was a male, the strongest male in all of Eastern Europe,  
and thought that no one could best her, especially not Gilbert, whom of which she shared both an  
uneasy friendship and deep rivalry with. And then _he_ came along...Sadiq, more widely  
known as the Ottoman Empire had traveled by one day and snatched little Elizabeta away  
back to his residence in Anatolia. Elizabeta despised it, both having been taken away from  
her true home and having to be the Turk's captive. And even though the young teenager was  
technically a captive, her treatment was far from it. Everyday she was delicately washed and  
tended to by servants, she was fed well, allowed small but numerous personal freedoms and  
was dressed in very luxurious, not to mention very feminine clothing and jewelry. They were  
far too feminine initially for the child having for so long believed she was a boy, but she had no  
say in the matter, it was what the sultan desired. Over the years of her captivity she began  
to grow from being a child to a teenager, and it was then that her body began to change.  
Her form became softer...Not in any bad sort of way, not at all. She had had a toned and slender  
form since she was of thirteen, but as she grew to fifteen and by now seventeen, the changes  
became even more defined. She began developing curves in all the right places, and her chest  
began to become more pronounced. At first the Hungarian arrogantly claimed these to be  
muscles, but more and more she started to realize that the real truth was inevitable, and the  
reason why she was forced into such feminine clothing began to make more and more sense.  
This however, never broke her strong demeanor, rather added a little spiciness to it.  
She had grown into a stunningly gorgeous girl, with long and silky deep brown hair and  
bright, flirty green eyes. She had slowly learned not only to embrace her womanhood,  
but to take advantage of it, beginning to openly show off her new found skills in seduction and sensuality which quickly  
caught Sadiq's eye. Soon enough, he wished her to be a member of his harem, and as  
known throughout the palace, the sultan was to have what he desired...

And so Elizabeta, much to her initial dismay was made a harem girl. Now she stood there  
in the center of that pool, fidgeting and making a fuss as the other woman gently shampooed  
and washed her skin, her body clad in just a white silken garmet to scantily cover her lower  
parts as her chest merely had a white linen wrap to conceal it.

"Fene egye meg, Katya!  
How long is this gonna take!"

The woman standing behind the grumpy Hungarian smiled gently as she poured some oil into her soft palms, gently starting to rub it into Elizaveta's silky midsection and thighs. This girl, a much more modest but yet still very beautiful Ukrainian was known as Yekaterina, but commonly awnsered to her affectionate nickname "Katyusha". She was the essence of everything motherly, with short, soft light blonde hair and bubbly, crystal clear teal eyes, her pale face having the delicate and kind features of an angel. She too was dressed in the same white and revealing bathing garb, lightly holding her wriggling best friend still with one hand as her other trailed along the Hungarian's fair skin, stroking oil and shampoo into every groove and contour of her curvacious body, wanting her to be extra clean for her audience with the sultan tonight.

"I-I will be finished soon, Lizzie.  
Just as soon as you stop squirming."

The Hungarian let out a frustrated huff as her dearest friend tried to hide a small giggle.

"This isn't funny, Katya!  
I'm being sent to the lion's den in a few hours and  
you haven't done anything to help me out of it!"

The Ukrainian's mood instantly changed to that of a fragile sigh, her little  
hands moving up to carefully rinse out Elizabeta's chocolate locks.

"Lizzie, Дорогий...Being the favourite harem girl is usually  
something you would _want_. The others certainly are envious.."

"Well then, let those hoochies have it!  
Personally I don't want that damn bird brain molesting me!"

The Hungarian made another frustrated noise before lightly sinking back into  
Katyusha's caring arms.

"I really don't want to do this alone, Katya...  
For once, I'm sort of scared..."

The blonde girl embraced her closest friend tightly, tucking her head gently  
against her much perkier bosom and soothingly stroking the brunette's head.

"Darling, do not be afraid...  
Y-you will not be sent in there by yourself..."

Elizabeta instantly melted into Katyusha's protective arms, making the smallest  
of sniffles as her own hands wrapped tightly around the other girl's waist.

"W-what do you mean, Katya...?  
He requested me, and only me, I thought.."

The Ukrainian smiled warmly as she gently cupped her mistress' chin, tilting  
her head up so that their eyes met, bright green against clear teal.

"It took some persuasion...  
But I managed to become a harem girl as well,  
we will b-both be going to him, together."

Elizabeta's eyes widened fully as she practically pounced the Ukrainian,  
clinging to her tight as her long legs linked around Katyusha's waist.

"Oh, Katya! W-what where you thinking?  
You shouldn't have! Oh, but how I love you for this!"

The blonde smiled lightly as she caught up the brunette in her arms, cradling  
her close and rubbing at the small of her back.

"No mistress of mine is going to be sent off without me being there to watch  
over her."

The Hungarian giggled playfully, gently linking her lithe arms around Katyusha's  
neck and lightly pressing their foreheads together.

"Well, I must show my gratitude then..."

And without another word, her soft lips had captured the others, pressing  
their small mouths together in a heated and passionate liplock. The blonde smiled into  
the kiss, opening her lips as she began to feel the Hungarian's tongue begging for entrance.  
The two girls slowly sank back into the pool waters holding close to each other, their forms  
molding...And the rest of the bath wasn't so bad anymore...


	2. Act 2

Elizabeta took a few deep, serene breaths as the cotton towel warmed her damp form, kneeling on a soft Persian rug as Katyusha carefully dried her body.  
Her heart was all the slowly increasing in pace and she knew if she had to keep her nerves calm if she were to make it through her night with Sadiq.  
The Hungarian was still glowing with immense gratefulness towards her blonde companion for willingly offering herself up to Ottoman as well, knowing whatever  
happened she would be safe. She gave a soft little noise as the Ukrainian's pale hands set the towel aside and then carefully bundled the younger girl in a thin white  
robe, tying one around her own slender build as she gently cupped the brunette's fair cheeks, examining her worriedly to make sure she was all in good health.

"How are you feeling, dear? No sores or aches, da?"

Elizabeta blushed lightly as she leaned into the other's gentle touch, rubbing her soft cheeks lightly against Katyusha's palm.

"I'm alright, Katya... Just...y'know...I'm nervous..."

The blonde nodded with understanding, pressing a relaxing peck to her mistress' forehad.

"Just remain calm. The master is said to be gently when pleased. Be obedient and submissive for just a few hours and you will be just fine, I promise you."

Elizabeta nodded to her companion's advise, as much as she saw Sadiq in a bitter light she couldn't help but secretly appreciate all the care he put in seeing how well  
she was treated, even though she openly took it for granted she subtly felt a sort of fondness to the Turkish man. Perhaps being his harem girl wouldn't be too bad  
either, the other girls certainly swooned over him, gloating the nights he picked one of them and floating around in a dreamy, prideful haze the next morning.  
The Hungarian teenager had only see the Turk's face once or twice, and as much as she hated herself for thinking it, he was rather handsome...  
His very character was rich with the musky scent and exotic charm and he was actually quite an affectionate gentleman when he was calm.  
She let a small sigh out as she started to think more deeply about him, her thoughts only interrupted when Katyusha's tiny fingers laced with her own and led her to  
the changing quarters. There awaited the two young girls were numerous wardrobes lined with rows upon rows of exotic costumes along with several female servants  
prepared to fashion them up for the night. They were both sat down as the servants started to apply makeup to their faces. Katyusha remained perfectly still and calm  
as Elizabeta once again lightly squirmed and fussed as her soft lips were painted and blush and eyeliner were added to her features, accenting them beautifully.  
It took roughly ten minutes for everything to be applied and set and once their faces were ready it was finally time for their outfits. Their robes briskly taken off them, the girls were moved back over to the wardrobes where they were dressed. Elizabeta was fitted into a pair of soft white undies before being forced into her  
outerwear. She was dressed into a pair of translucent orange harem pants, her long slender legs showing through the soft fabric, with little coin jewels decorating the  
waist and jingled merrily every time she moved her hips. Her chest was pulled into a very skimpy silvery white beaded top, leaving her bellybutton and toned tummy  
deliciously exposed. White elbow warmers covered her arms and her small feet were fitted into pointed gold shoes. Without warning, she was restrained by her  
handmaids, who then quickly yet uncomfortably pierced both her earlobes and cartilages with gold studs. She gave out an annoyed cry but it was to no avail, her  
misery wasn't over just yet. Her hands and feet pinned, she could only watch defiantly through slitted eyes as her servants dipped a small, shiny orange gem in a  
strong skin glue, which they then embedded into her navel. She squirmed desperately and her stomach muscles tightened as the glue quickly dried and the gem  
became stuck in her bellybutton. As if the young Hungarian hadn't gone through enough solely by being dressed, the handmaids tied a sheer veil around the lower part  
of her face, now only her bright green eyes showing. A flower was put in her hair and finally she was done. She mumbled in her native language under her breath as  
she tenderly rubbed at her sore and newly pierced ears with one hand, poking at the shiny gem at her belly with the other. She quickly crawled over to her blonde  
companion who was just being finished as well. Katyusha was clad in a pair of identical harem pants, only in the colours of pink and gold instead of orange and gold.  
She had the exact same skimpy top and arm warmers, a pink gem decorating her exposed belly. Her ears and cartilages had been pierced as well, and her eyes were  
big and a little moist. She had always been such a delicate, sensitive girl, and the Hungarian saw she was lightly biting her lip under her own face veil as to not burst  
into tears. Now being the comforting one, Eliza slipped her arms around the other girl lovingly, rubbing gently at her bare back and wiping the Ukrainian's tears forming  
at the corners of her big, teal eyes away carefully as to not smudge her mascara.

"Katya, shhh..It'll be alright, my love..." The blonde nodded weakly and slipped her own arms around her mistress, smiling shakily at her.

"Y-you look positively beautiful, darling.."

Elizabeta snorted softly and glanced back down at their revealing and alluring attire.

"Tch, lookit my bellybutton, Katya.. Bird man sure has some strange fetishes.."

The Ukrainian giggled a little, one small hand moving to the brunette's toned stomach to gently touch and play with her navel, tracing her fingers around the gem there.

"I happen to like it very much. I-it suits you all too well, I think I am going to have a lot of fun with it in the future."

The Hungarian's cheeks quickly flared up, secretly grateful now that she had a face veil on as her exposed midriff once more tensed at the blonde's touching, making her companion giggle.

"H-hey! You're not gonna have all the fun, you've got one now too!"

"T-that's true, I hope they let us keep these outfits as well..They would be so much fun for the nights when I have you all to myself."

Before the flustered Hungarian could protest to her friend and lover's gentle teasing a servant announced that they had been summoned.  
Giving each other consoling looks from underneath their veils, the girls carefully got to their feet and were then lead off to the Turk's chambers.  
Elizabeta quickly linked hands with Katyusha's, who gave her mistress a gentle and reassuring squeeze to calm her. Soon enough they both stood infront of the double  
doors leading to the quarters of their master, the pit of the snake. The doors would be opened by servants and then closed by them, and they were to remain closed  
for the rest of the night, no one got in or out for at least twelve hours, and they would be completely isolated and alone together with Sadiq...

"S-szeretlek, Katya.."

The Hungarian took one last deep breath, knowing the inevitable was coming. The only thing from keeping her from becoming completely immobilized with fright was  
that her dearest friend and love was right beside her and would stay with her through it all. The blonde turned her head a little to gaze at her mistress, a gentle smile  
forming under her veiled lower face.

"Я тебе кохаю, Elizabeta...So much."

And the Hungarian knew then, that with her lover and companion beside her she would be alright. She may have been forced into this night with her hands tied, but  
she was going to make the very most of it. She was going to show the Ottoman exactly what Hungarian girls were capable of, and leave him practically begging for  
more.

"Let's do this."

The doors were open and without another word the two girls stepped in, their hands hesitantly coming apart as they were greeted by a violet curtain at the entrance of the Turk's chambers, this thin line of fabric being the only thing now separating them from their master. The doors were closed behind them and they both knew they were trapped. No turning back now, the blinds would automatically draw back at any moment, and they would be in full view of the Turk, patiently waiting for them in the center of the room. The Hungarian cast her gaze over to Katyusha, quickly making eye contact once more and winking, her voice coming out in a fraction of a whisper.

"Now...Follow my lead..."


	3. Act 0

**This is meant to act as a prologue. Forgive me for its placement.  
Also, I went out of my way to never have Sadiq talk. It is meant to  
simply establish his presence as a catalyst for the rest of the story.**

The large double doors burst open wide, startling the four Turkish noblemen gathered over near a lush section of the courtyard. They watched dumbfound as their master stormed past them, the very heat of the late afternoon seeming to rise with his fuming anger. The leader of the quartet, a middle-aged bearded vizier dressed in luxurious Ottoman regalia was the first to recover from his shock and nervously trailed after the Sultan.

"M-my lord, I heard of Vienna... ...My m-most sincere apologies."

Sadiq emitted a low growl, obviously not wanting to be reminded of his failure to expand his empire past the Austrian borders. That damn Roderich, always seemed to be one step ahead of him. He was immensely stressed and tired from his journey and endeavors, wanting nothing more than to confine himself to his chambers for a few hours and simply become lost in his tranquil meditations, allowing his mind to clear and his body to ease...However, it was not as if he was feeling completely antisocial this evening. He desired a woman to be with him tonight, to comfort and pleasure him and help him forget about his difficult week. The nobleman seemed to have read the Turk's thoughts.

"S-shall I send for a member of your harem for you, my lord?"

Halting his stride, Sadiq turned halfway to finally face the older man. He nodded coolly at his subordinate, glad he had let up on his pointless banter and was for once actually being useful. He raised his arm and curled his gloved hand into a tight fist, before allowing one finger; his index to raise. This was his own way of identifying which harem girl he wanted without speaking and the nobleman instantly understood which one the finger signaled for, the little Hungarian with the bright green eyes.

"Ah, evet. The newest addition. Splendid choice, my lord. I will have the servants start preparing her for you at once."

What the nobleman didn't count on was the blonde Ukrainian girl who had been standing as quiet as a church mouse behind one of the numerous striped courtyard pillars and listening in on the entire one sided conversation. Her eyes widening as she recognized that the man was talking about her mistress, she quickly departed from her hiding place and ran to the two men, dropping to her knees and gently taking the folds of Sadiq's robes in her small hands, sobs starting to wrack her slender body.

"N-no, Master! N-no, please, no! N-not Elizabeta! A-anyone but her! T-t-take me instead, please Master, please!"

The nobleman was once more alarmed at the abrupt appearance of the young serving girl, but his look of surprise quickly turned to that of anger, glaring daggers at her from his golden eyes.

"Servant! How dare you! Eavesdropping and insulting the Master! I will see you are most pun-"

His harsh scolding was cut short as the Turk merely raised one hand to silence him, afterwards lightly bending down to help the blubbering Ukrainian back to her feet, gently resting both his palms on her shoulders to steady her shaking form. He recognized this girl almost at once, she was the one he had come across on his journeys north along the Black Sea, and he had taken her back here to the palace with him. But since that point, he had rarely seen her, it was not as if he hadn't wanted her, but it was later discovered that she was the older sister of Ivan, a man he greatly disliked, and although he never showed any animosity to her, he tended to keep his distance. Another reason was she had simply proven to be very talented primarily for chores and tending to the others with her motherly nature, and she had been content enough with that role so, so be it. However, now as he stood so close to her he noticed just how stunningly beautiful she was. She was certainly plain, wearing not one smudge of makeup and dressed in a very modest and simple white rubashka with blue and red embroidery and a blue skirt. Despite lacking the charms he was used to in beautiful young women, he still found himself suddenly and deeply attracted to her, from her short, soft light blonde hair to her wide and teary clear teal eyes, to the lovely natural blush that decorated her pale cheeks. Leaning forward, Sadiq pressed his masked nose lightly to the Ukrainian's short locks, sniffing curiously. His sense of smell was greeted with the sweet and refreshing scent of sunflowers and milk and honey, her very scent was alluring. The blonde shivered and trembled weakly as her master inhaled her sweet smells, trying to shrink under the man who towered over her in height. She was certainly submissive, that was for sure. All the more reason for the Turk to claim her as his own. He knew he must have her, the desire had been planted so quickly and was now thriving. However...He still had his eyes set on the yummy Hungarian as well, the very jewel of his harem. Tightening his grip just the slightest on the girl, his mind quietly weighed out its options, debating which girl he should take for his own for the night, both were just so tempting it was hard to decide. And then, a germ of a thought found its way into the Turk's already licentious mind. Beckoning for the nobleman, who had by now resolved to just standing by in confused awkwardness, Sadiq glanced back down to the blonde he held onto who's weeps had now been reduced to weak sniffles and a few hiccups. He nodded, signifying she was the one. But just as the nobleman was preparing to make the change of plans, the Ottoman once more raised his right hand, this time lifting two fingers, all the while continuing to look down at the Ukrainian but emphasizing the hand gesture. Evermore disturbed by his master's current taciturnity, the nobleman appeared to not understand what the silent command was before it all clicked. He seemed flustered for a moment but then passed it off as a sigh, the Sultan's request was an order and his order was law. Shuffling forward to the whimpering serving girl now being comforted by his master, he cleared his throat lightly to gain her attention.

"Young miss, the Master would like both you and your mistress to join him tonight. I trust that will be to your convenience..."

Her eyes widened fully, staring up at the Turk with her mouth agape. She had expected to be dragged off and severely punished with the indifferent orders of her master, but not only had her plan somewhat worked in the fact she could at least be with Elizabeta, he wanted her to be his harem girl!

"M-Master, you w-want..m-me?"

The Turk stared at her blankly for a moment or so before his hidden features softened and he gave her a gentle nod. A fresh batch of tears began to spill from her eyes, these of relief as she tried to once more drop to her knees to praise and thank her master, only to be stopped and pulled into a warm embrace by the Turk himself. She melted like warm butter in his arms, digging her face lightly into his chest and crying deeply as he ran his gloved digits through her fair hair gently. Her frail voice came out choked in sobs, furthermore muffled against the front of the Turk's robes.

"O-ooh, Master! T-thank you so much! Thank you s-s-so much! I promise to make y-you happy, I promise!"

Feeling a rare wave of empathy wash over him, the Ottoman scooped the weeping Ukrainian up in his strong arms, cradling her as if she were a small, fragile child. The nobleman looked the other way, allowing his master to have his personal moment. He was always amazed and secretly impressed at just how suave the Turk was when it came to the women. It was only when their coddling started to risk becoming a bit too intimate did he interrupt the two with a small cough.

"Master, I believe she and the other must be readied soon if they are to be on time for you tonight."

Wordlessly glaring at his subordinate from underneath his white eye mask and balaclava, the Turk unwillingly set his new prize down, giving her hair the gentlest of ruffles. The blonde, by now very hot in the face seemed not to want to be parted from her master either, but knew the otherwise sniveling nobleman was right for once. Sadiq gave her an apologetic smirk and then a small wink, a way of promising that they would see each other again tonight. She blushed as red as a strawberry and watched sadly as the Turk continued his walk back to his chambers. She then turned to the nobleman, who's expression had once more hardened back to its original loathing at her.

"You were lucky this time. But I had best hear that the Master received nothing but the highest satisfaction from you tomorrow morning. Or else. Now, go to your mistress."

Her complexion quickly paling she squeaked out a "_Yessir_" before hastily running off to find Elizabeta.


End file.
